Eijiro Kirishima
Eijiro Kirishima is a student at U.A. High School training to become a Pro Hero. Statistics *'Name': Eijiro Kirishima, Vigor Hero: "Red Riot" *'Origin': My Hero Academia *'Gender': Male *'Age': 15 *'Birthday': October 16 *'Classification': Human, Transformation-Type Quirk User, Hero-In-Training, U.A. High School First-Year Student *'Blood Type': O *'Height': 170 cm (5'7") *'Weight': 61 kg (134 lbs) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Red *'Hair Color': Red *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': A-Class *'Powers and Abilities': Hardening *'Weaknesses': The parts of his body that are hardened have limited range of movement and he can only maintain a fully hardened state for ten minutes before stopping to take a breath. His Hardening wears off more quickly if subject to sufficiently powerful blows. He can only maintain Red Riot Unbreakable for periods of thirty to forty seconds and using it tires him considerably. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Red Hook, Red Counter, Red Gauntlet, Red Smasher, Red Riot Unbreakable *'Voice Actor': Toshiki Masuda Power Stats *'Attack Potency': *'Speed': *'Lifting Strength': *'Striking Strength': *'Durability': *'Stamina': *'Range': *'Intelligence': *'Key': Appearance Eijiro has spiky red hair that resembles horns (which is not its natural appearance) and a little scar above his right eye that can be mistaken as a single long eyelash. Despite his young age, Eijiro possesses an impressive physique and a muscular body. In his Hero costume, he wears two gear-shaped shoulder pads, dark red in color, a jagged sash joining the one in his left to the right side of his belt, which has a red “R” set into its center, standing for his hero name, “Red Riot”. Below this, he wears baggy black pants and half cape with a ripped hem, also sporting black boots, multiple thick rings going around his calves. He leaves his chest bare, but wears a pair of black sleeves on his arms (which he wears to prevent civilians from being hurt by his Quirk during rescues), wears a wired guard around his face, reaching from just above his hairline to below his jaw, an extra piece going over the bridge of his nose, and some spiked pieces around his mouth which resemble little fangs. This look overall makes him look a little like an Oni, which is a troll-like creature commonly seen in Japanese folklore. Personality Eijiro is a very boisterous, outgoing guy with a fondness for the concept of manliness, often using the terms "manly" and "unmanly" to describe stuff he does or doesn't like. Those who showcase a noble, brave or determined attitude tend to emotionally move him to tears, quickly earning his complete admiration, respect and friendship. Similarly, he will call out traits that are the opposite of that, such as cowardice and dirty play. He is also a big fan of Crimson Riot, a retro hero that he takes inspiration from, including his own hero name. Eijiro is honest and kind-hearted, with All Might praising his heroic spirit. In addition, he seems capable of making friends with most people, as he is one of the few classmates who is friends with both Katsuki Bakugo and Izuku Midoriya. Eijiro is very dedicated to his friends and is even willing to break the law and the rules in order to help them, showing regret if he becomes unable to do so. Eijiro has stated more than once that he does not think very highly of his own Hardening Quirk, thinking that it lacks the flashiness usually found in the Pro Hero scene. In fact, he will get downright offended if he finds someone with a similar Quirk. Eijiro also has concerns about not having a good enough Quirk for hero work, worried that his skills could not compare to the others. A lot of this self-doubt seems to have come from an incident in Junior High, when Eijiro saw Mina stop an underclassman from being bullied and save some students from a threatening figure. Eijiro's friends pointed out that Mina will easily become a hero due to her outgoing personality and athletic nature. After this, Eijiro thought of himself as dull and boring. Regardless, in the present, Eijiro is a more confident and hot-blooded fighter, although not to the same degree as Katsuki. However, he does not shy away from comparing himself to Katsuki, with Izuku stating that the two have managed to develop a relationship between equals. Because of this, Eijiro is notably one of the few people that Katsuki holds some respect for. History Power Main Skills and Equipment Hardening: Eijiro's Quirk gives him the power to harden and sharpen any part of his body. The ability not only protects him from physical attacks, but also from heat and shock waves. The drawback to his Quirk is that there is a limit to how much damage the hardened skin can withstand and will cause the hardening to slowly dissipate. His hardened form also depends on how much stamina Eijiro currently has, and to keep it together at times of low stamina, he must strain his body, as evident to how Katsuki had beat him. *'Red Hook': Eijiro punches the opponent hard with a right hardened fist. *'Red Counter': While hardened, Eijiro endures a close-range attack with his skin, and then counters with a straight punch. *'Red Gauntlet': Eijiro rushes towards the enemy and delivers a single strong punch against them. *'Red Smasher': *'Red Riot Unbreakable': Eijiro reaches his maximum hardening level by turning his entire body extremely hard and rugged, leaving him with a monstrous appearance and practically invulnerable to most forms of attack. This form can only be maintained for around 30 to 40 seconds. Former Skills and Equipment Relationships *Katsuki Bakugo *Mina Ashido *Denki Kaminari *Hanta Sero *Izuku Midoriya *Rikido Sato *Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu *Crimson Riot *Fourth Kind *Tamaki Amajiki In Other Media Movies * Omakes * Spin-offs * Crossovers * Video Games * Music * Battles & Events Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Transformer Category:Hero Category:U.A. Student Category:Class 1-A Category:My Hero Academia Characters